Sonic x Season 4 Fanon Wiki
Episode 1: Sonic Boom In green hill zone, sonic and tails were talking about cosmo's death that tails still can't get over and sonic tells tails his true feelings for amy. Tails' plant had already grown to medium size. Meanwhile, Dr Eggman creates metal sonic, the sonic terminator to destroy sonic forever. and rule over the world. Episode 2: A new adventure begins Sonic, Tails and Knuckles team up to rescue Amy from Dr. Eggman and his fleet. Rouge finds Shadow alive and with a Eggman robot called E-123 Omega who wants revenge on Eggman. Episode 3: Blast Off in Outer Space with Sonic and Amy in Chirs's Houes Sonic and Amy Pretend Be in the Space Ship and Tails Cream and Chesee Pretend to be in Charge in Space Station. Sonic and Amy are Pretend as Astronaut and Vair Set in a Couts To Pretend in a Space Ship. Be Vand Chirs Coin See Sonic and Amy Pretend in a Space Ship Chirs Taills Vaim Chirs Will Help Tails Cream and Chesee Be in The Space Station With Vaim Tails Said Yes You Can Chirs is Happy To Help. Be Vain Chuck See Simvein he See Sonic and Amy Roied in a Space Ship But Vain Chuck Hifi a I Doei To Build a Space Suit And Chuck Chirs Tails Cream and Chesee Filo He Be Sonic and Amy See To and Filo. Episode 4: the future silver the hedgehog and blaze the cat are living in a bad future, in crisis city, destroyed, with flames destroying everything in their path. silver and blaze fight against cause of the planets deadly destruction called the flames of disaster known as iblis. silver and blaze defeats iblis in the end and a hedgehog who looks just like shadow called mephiles says that sonic is "the iblis trigger" who released iblis, so silver asks mephiles to send him and blaze back to sonic's time to change the past. Episode 5: Race to the Death Egg! eggman builds the death egg and sends metal sonic out to kidnap amy and cream, find the chaos emeralds and the skepter of darkness and kill sonic, tails and knuckles while eggman builds silver sonic and mecha sonic. silver and blaze arrive at the past and starts looking for "the iblis trigger" known as sonic. shadow, rouge and Omega find a weird object called the skepter of darkness and go to the transporter bridge in kingdom valley. Episode 6: Sonic vs Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic finds amy getting kidnapped by metal sonic in stardust speedway zone, Sonic and metal sonic race for 3 laps around the area, sonic wins but metal sonic warps away with amy. silver and blaze find sonic and fights him, sonic escapes leaving silver and blaze behind. chris and tails fix the tornado and knuckles arrives with a message from Dr eggman for sonic if he wants amy back, he must give sonic his chaos emerald to him. shadow, rouge and Omega arrive at the transporter bridge and find a robot called metal shadow there wanting the skepter of darkness, shadow accidently drops it, metal shadow escapes and mephiles comes out and warps them to the future in crisis city. Episode 7: tornado defence sonic, tails, knuckles and chris head to the eggman's death egg to free amy, but turned out to be a one way ticket to the future. silver sonic and mecha sonic are finished and eggman explains why he wants amy for. silver and blaze find a chaos emerald in the death egg. shadow, rouge and Omega find sonic, chris, tails and knuckles in the future and fought against iblis, use two chaos emeralds to get back but shadow saw mephiles behind him so he follows him. the chaotix detective agency fix their office and gets attacked by silver sonic. Episode 8: hedgehog quest shadow fights mephiles in the future so shadow knows the truth about the future. shadow wins but mephiles escapes to the past, shadow follows him back. sonic finds amy who just escaped from the death egg, before sonic had the chance to tell amy about his feelings for her, silver attackes sonic, amy get kidnapped by metal sonic and metal shadow. shadow saves sonic, sonic escapes leaving shadow to tell silver the truth about mephiles. silver understood when they went back in times 10 years earlier. Episode 9: sonic and amy forever sonic rescues amy from metal sonic and metal shadow, sonic takes amy to the lake where sonic was talking to amy. sonic tells amy that he loves her, amy was so happy, they both kissed at the lake. shadow returned from the past finds rouge and Omega to seal mephiles and silver finds blaze to look for sonic and amy before it's to late. Episode 10: hunt down mephiles shadow, rouge and Omega went to the plains to seal mephiles, they find him at the river where the chaos emerald is, mephiles tries making shadow join him to destroy the world but shadow refuses, mephiles starts to attack. shadow wins and seals mephiles but fails, mephiles says that he obsorbed the power of his shadow in the past and what may have worked 10 years ago no longer does. shadow fights mephiles again and wins at last and heads off to find sonic and amy. sonic and amy reunites with everyone but amy gets kidnapped by metal sonic, metal shadow, silver sonic and mecha sonic and token to the death egg. sonic rushes off again to save amy. later, sonic tries jumping on to the death egg and fights eggman and his robots. sonic wins and rushes out with amy before it explodes. sonic and amy survives and kiss on the edge of the cliff. Episode 11: rebirth of solaris mephiles finds the last chaos emerald and kills sonic causing amy to burst into tears releasing iblis. they rejoin to transform into solaris and sends the planet to a dimension. everyone tried everything to revive sonic and silver decides to use the master emerald and the chaos emeralds to do so. sonic's friends including eggman and his robots. sonic was revived and transformed into hyper sonic. shadow and silver also helps him take down solaris. solaris was destroyed forever and the planet turns back to normal. silver and blaze stay with them and sonic and amy goes out on a date. Episode 12: Nazo unleashed part 1 A hedgehog called nazo comes out of nowhere and steals the master emerald from knuckles. nazo stole most of the chaos emeralds from everywhere. sonic and his crew sets off to save the world once again but finds nazo too powerful tails, knuckles, metal sonic, shadow and silver almost got killed. sonic and shadow transforms into their super forms and fight nazo. Episode 13: Nazo unleashed part 2 nazo takes the emeralds back to angle island and turns into perfect nazo. sonic and shadow goes hyper and becomes one "hyper shadic" nazo became more powerful but hyper shadic, super tails, super metal sonic, hyper silver and hyper knuckles destroy nazo in the end. sonic and shadow celebrate their victory while metal sonic goes back to eggmans base with a ring he found after the explosion. Episode 14: cosmo revival After the death of Nazo and the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald were back on Angel Island Tails revived Cosmo by watering her. Everyone plans a party for both her and everybody. Episode 15: Sonic generations part 1 it was sonic's birthday and Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Vector, Espio and Charmy are there to celebrate but Sonic and his friends were sent to a white world by a monster named time eater. Sonic and Tails end up finding places and enemies from their past and find their younger selfs Classic Sonic and Classic Tails. Episode 16: Sonic generations part 2 Modern Sonic and Tails and Classic Sonic and Tails continue speeding through the white world returning colour and life and their friends. fighting rivals and bosses. Episode 17: Sonic generations part 3 Modern sonic and classic sonic's job is nearly done. green hill, chemical plant, casino night, angle island, palmtree panic, stardust speedway, mushroom hill, sky santuary, death egg, speed highway, emerald coast, city escape, radical highway, seaside hill, space colony ARK, station square, wave ocean, rooftop run, water palace, tropical resort, planet wisp and eggmanland are restored. metal sonic, death egg robot, big arm,silver sonic, pefect chaos, biolizard, mecha sonic, egg emperor and egg dragoon are defeated, sonic and friends have time eater cornered Episode 18: Sonic generations part 4 sonic and classic sonic find eggman and classic eggman controlling time eater turning out to be eggman's plan. sonic and classic turn into there super forms and fight against time eater. sonic and classic sonic won leaving eggman and classic eggman trapped in the white world. sonic and friends end up back at sonic's party. classic sonic learned tricks and moves for his future. classic sonic, tails, knuckles and amy go back to the past, sonic says "enjoy your future, it's going to be great." Episode 19: One date for Two couples sonic and amy go on another date in secret, also for tails and cosmo, them four end up bumping into each other in a hotel. now tails and cosmo knows about sonic and amy, sonic and amy now knows about tails and cosmo. shadow and silver almost caught them dating, so sonic and tails tricked them. Episode 20: Amy's Big Hit Amy Rose is Working in a new Cliy Towen Be Vain Tails Kon See The Cliy Towen Too be Tails is Toes One Blding Amy Talls Tails to Stop Toesing Tails Happy and Amy is Angry Tails is Wred and Cors Amy Said Go Oee Tails is Sad and Amy is Sel Angry Aegin Tails Runs Awey. Today Sonic Cain See The Towe of Cliy Too Be Tails is Back Aegin. Tails Seld The Gray Ponit and Tails lanf and Amy is Angry Aegin Aegin and Aegin and Tails Runs Awey Aegin. Amy Rose The Hedgehog is Fines The Cily and all Doin Amy go on to help Cream and Chesee Outsude Episode 21: Super Sonic Racing the world grand prix is nearly coming to an end but turns out the host is Dr eggman and metal sonic has copied everyone's data and challenges sonic to a race and loses to sonic. eggman tells the truth that there was no money or treasure to give out which gives everyone a disapointment. Episode 22: Suke Sonic is a Good Hedgehog he helps Erevy One in Towin Tails Amy Cream and Chesee are To See him he Gets Video Games and With Four Players. Today he See a New Posim in The Houes Sonic Nofrs See a New Posim Befr and The Name is Suke, Suke The Posim and I'm Sonic Sonic The Hedgehog. Episode 23: Mephiles the dark hedgehog warrior mephiles sets off in space, finding a spaceship called starship with 9 chaos crystals and a master crystal just almost the same to the master emerald. metal sonic and metal shadow steals them from him so mephiles gets even. Episode 24: Super Sonic Galaxy part 1 sonic and friends set off on another adventure in space. Dr eggman stole all the chaos emeralds including the Master Emerald which sends Knuckles in an outrage. Sonic sets of in starship sonic and starship to save the universe. Note: The title may be a reference to "Super Mario Galaxy" Episode 25: Super Sonic Galaxy part 2 nazo's been revived by eggman. sonic and crew kill him again before bumping into a friendly thug of eggman, eggman nega. when they found metal sonic with a powerful source called the orb of destruction, mephiles used his powers of persausion. Episode 26: Super Sonic Galaxy part 3 sonic and friends arrive at the center of the universe where a gigantic black hole is near the E.G.G station where eggman is creating his empire. Sonic and Shadow atempt to break in and stop eggman then they see Rouge and Omega trapped in the cell.. Unfortually Sonic was defeated by Eggman then Shadow sacrefices himself saving Sonic, Rouge and Omega from destruction of both the black hole and the E.G.G station. Sonic and friends go back onto their home planet. When they are on Mobius and Sonic then builds a grave for Shadow's death. the episode ends with shadow's grave destroyed. Episode 27: A new start II Dr. Eggman was defeated forever. Sonic and friends go home. sonic and chris say goodbyes to each other and sonic goes home. Chris sees his family and friends. He seid to him self "I am going to go back there someday." Back in sonic's world, mephiles travals through space, tails and comso go to emerald coast resort, jet, wave and storm go back to babylon garden, cream and cheese have a party with her mother and the chaotix detective agency, eggmans robots go bowling in spagonia, silver and blaze go surfboarding and sonic and amy go on a date but metal sonic challenges sonic to a race. However Sonic beats him agian leaving Metal Sonic to fly back into space. Knuckles finds Rouge on her own outside of Angel Island. Knuckles then asks her what was the matter. Rouge then explains to him that Shadow had sacreficed himself to save both her and Omega. Feeling sorry for her Knuckles then cheers her up by giving her a chunk of the Master Emerald. Surprised and delighted. Meanwhile Cosmo and Tails find a bottle in the sand on Emerald Coast Resort with a note saying "Thanks for the adventure, I'll come back soon from Chris". Feeling quiet cheerful Cosmo then tells Tails that she is happy now that both the metarex and Eggman are defeated. She and Tails finally kiss as the sun goes down. The episode ends with Metal Sonic and Mephiles meeting each other in space and the two plot a revenge plan on Sonic and friends and Shadow's reflection appears on the red Chaos emerald. Today is Valentine's Day. Sonic finds Amy giving him a card making Sonic faint. Meanwhile Knuckles is gaurding the Master Emerald when Rouge arrives on the island. Knuckles fears that she will go after the Master Emerald but she didn't. Instead she gave him a card which says "Happy Valentine's Day Handsome! from Rouge" Blushing up Knuckles hurrys off a finds a rose then gives it to Rouge who smiles at him. Tails is working on the X Tornado when Cosmo calls him. She then gives him a box of mint candy and a card. Happly thanking her Tails then hurrys off and gives Cosmo a bouquet of flowers and a card. Happy with the gift Cosmo looks around seeing no one around the place quickly grabs Tails and kisses him. Meanwhile Omega and Silver are exploring Green Hill where they see Blaze waiting with Cream. They ask what was going on then the first part of the episode ends with Cream explaning about Metal Sonic getting revenge. Category:Sonic X: The Movie Category:Tails' love quest